guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban
Asking for help Hello there! What help do you require? RandomTime 19:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :The Project:Editing guide is a good place start for finding out about how basic wiki-formatting works etc. --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::ah thanks! Hadn't found that one. I'll start there before crying for help :) Fleshcrawler Soban 07:17, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Cry away, we've nothing else to do with our time :) A F K When 14:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Seriously, c'mon. There has to be something we can help with. :P A F K When 16:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, tons of things, but i want to read the guide first, but haven't got the time for that yet..Fleshcrawler Soban 20:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok it's HUGE! Ö Well I do understand the userboxes so I'll go play with that but I also want my characters in a colored box(I think I know how to do that), with a picture and the titles beneath it and I don't really know how I should do that. Adding the image shouldn't be too hard, but then the color and the titles AND getting it all nice below the image... So this is my (first) big cry for help :) Fleshcrawler Soban 20:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::The typical best advice: Go to someone else's userpage, copy+paste it to yours, then modify it to make it yours. Everyone else did it. Not quite sure who the original person was though :P Don't use mine though, it's old and meh. Get a newer one --Gimmethegepgun 13:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Take a look at Dr Ishmael and Ereanor, though that might be a bit more complicated than what you are looking for. Jink 15:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks! I'll give it a tryFleshcrawler Soban 11:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok i tried, but something somewhere went terribly wrong. I copied the characters of El Nazgir and changed one to mine, but i can't find a place to put the image and he doesnt show a thing... what have I done wrong? Ö Fleshcrawler Soban 12:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) My first character isn't displayed right.. The image is too big and above the 'account titles' and the personal titles/notes equipment aren't displayed, does anyone know what i did wrong? ^^ Fleshcrawler Soban 16:24, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Do you want to use sub pages, or just have your characters sit on your userpage? Felix suggested that I should use User:Ruricu/Character for subpages, it's a template walkthrough that they set up. If you have the same trouble as me however with setting up sub-pages, I suggest using User:Kirbman's character template (the link is at the bottom of the page), the boxes are collaspable so they don't take up that much space. The only difference is that you can't list account titles or notes/equipment. I hope this helps. Chibi Moon Shadow 17:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, I think I figured it out. By following the guide just add the username Ruricu before the /Characters part and it should work. When I previewed it on your page the only problem left was the alignment line over it but otherwise it looked ok. It's because I had the same problem that you do that I didn't use that template and went with the one I suggested above. Chibi Moon Shadow 23:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Great! It worked! Now all I have to do is copy and adjust it for the rest of the characters! THANKS :D Fleshcrawler Soban 00:18, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem, if you need anything else just ask. Chibi Moon Shadow 00:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT NOTE I, the younger, bigger, brother, DO NOT hate permasins :D I just abuse them untill they get nerfed and then I'll go have fun elsewhere^^ 21:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :that's true, and I abuse the permasins :) Fleshcrawler Soban 09:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I really want to abuse them but farming drives me insane. I'd love to have billions of stacks of ectos but I just can't do it :( A F K When 10:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Well running dungeons would be fun, if I had a perma, or a monk. But farming isn't my thing either. I kill, that's what I do.. Not very profitable though Fleshcrawler Soban 11:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ANOTHER Important Note Please use the Show Preview button more often than Save Page :P RC is filled with edits to your page for those who don't use Enhanced RC, as each edit gets its own line. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Dude... The "Preview" button is your friend. :) —Dr Ishmael 16:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) : I know, but sometimes they switch places when I'm not watching, so then I'll click on the wrong button Fleshcrawler Soban 16:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Bah, those dastardly buttons. I'll have to get after them with my Whip of Buttonslaying +5 again. >.> —Dr Ishmael 16:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::And also take the skill Button Bash: "You strike for +5...20 damage. If you hit a button, this skill recharges instantly" Fleshcrawler Soban 18:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) WOOHOO!! I just got my drivers license. Just passed the exam. It's called exam in english, right? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 09:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations :) You passed your English test (somewhat. English should be capitalised ;) ). --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, and sorry for my bad E'nglish^^ [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler]] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 17:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Just to remember: possibly the only good sin hero build. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)